Sleepover
by TheMissingPieceInaJigsaw
Summary: The girls are having a sleepover...The boys HAVE to be involved somehow...but how far will they go... oneshot For xFearxOfxDeathx


Sleepover!!

This one-shot is dedicated to my awesome friend xFearxOfxDeathx because she said my face looks like an eagle's face :) And because shes been bugging me to upload this for her :) Enjoy :)

"May I have your attention please? I, Sakura Haruno, the host of tonight's event, would like to welcome everybody."

"Oh cut it out billboard brow!" Says a chirpy blonde while making the rest of her friends laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." Says the pinkette while sitting next to the double bunned brunette named Tenten.

"You to always have to fight don't you?" says Tenten shaking her head.

"Its their way of nature Tenten." Says her best friend, the shy yet beautiful Hinata.

"Yeah, probably Hinata. To bad no one likes their way of nature." Says one of the newest girls in their group, Kin, while smiling and making everyone laugh.

"Oh shut it!" says Ino laughing.

"Like she can. Kin can never shut up! No matter how hard she tries. But then again…she doesn't try very hard." Says the second blonde, Temari, making everyone laugh more.

"Anyway, back to business. What should be the first activity for tonite's event?" says Sakura tapping her chin.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" says the rest of the girls while squealing…

Boys P.O.V…

"Troublesome, why did the girls send you to my house? Its such a drag." Says everybodys favourite pineapple headed friend while resting his head on his hand.

"Well, theres a rumour going around that the girls are having a sleepover." Says the hyperactive blonde while doing shifty eyes.

"Dobe. You only know that because that's what Sakura told you." Says the cool, calm and collected Sasuke.

"Heh. When Sasuke calls you a dobe, he means it!" says the boy Hyuga.

"Yosh! Youthfully agreed!"

"Lee?! How the heck did you get in here?!" says the other brunette, Kiba, while kicking his butt and sending him flying out Shikamarus bedroom window and into the night sky.

"Ha-ha! That will teach him!" says their new member, Zaku, while laughing his butt off.

"Troublesome. Lucky I opened the window before."

"So we all know the girls are having a sleepover correct?"

"Get on with it Dobe." Says Sasuke while filing his nails. Okay…that was obviously a joke. Or was it? –Shifty-

"I was thinking we eavesdrop on them and use the info for blackmail!"

"Awesome!" says Kiba while punching his fists into the air.

"Heh. Im in!" says Zaku nodding.

"Troublesome. Sure why not?"

"Hn." (Neji speak for 'yeah, fine.')

"Hn." (Sasuke speak for 'Im gay.' Okay, it actually means whatever.)

"Excellent. Lets get going!" says Naruto running off.

"-Sigh- What a drag."

Girls P.O.V…

"Truth or dare you say? Then lets get started! BWA HA! –Cough- Sorry about that my fellow girls. Now, who shall go first?" But then, all of a sudden…

"YOUTH IS YOUTHFULLLLLLLLLLL!" rang out in the night sky until something with a bowl shaped hair cut hit Sakuras bed room window and slided down.

"Was that…Lee?" says Sakura running to her bedroom window.

"Nah!" the rest of the girls say. Sakura remains in her spot though because she thinks she sees someone or something moving in the trees that are opposite her bedroom window.

"Hurry up Sakura so we can play!" says an eager Temari.

"Okay, okay. Im coming." Says Sakura walking back…

Boys P.O.V…

"You Dobe! You almost got us caught!"

"Well sorry King Teme of all Temes!"

"Guys! This isn't the time to fight!"

"Sorry." They both say in defeat.

"Now, lets get going." Says Kiba pointing to Sakuras bedroom window. They crawl all the way there and are lucky enough that Sakuras bedroom window is open enough for them to hear the girls speaking.

"Yes! They're about to play truth or dare!" says Kiba grinning like mad.

"Troublesome."…

Girl P.O.V…

"Okay since you girls are all chicken and Im not, I shall go first! –Cricket, cricket- Bitches. Anyway, this is just like normal truth or dare right?"

"Actually…no. You have to do truth and the dare!"

"Blonde pineapple headed friend say what? You're not serious right?"

"Deadly." Says Temari smirking.

"Dang it. Okay then, truth first!"

"Okay, whos your crush?" says Sakura grinning evilly.

"U-um, w-well i-its-."

"WAIT! Lets guess!" says Tenten smirking.

"Nice! Hinata, you guess first!"

"Okay then Ino. Is it… Zaku perhaps?"…

Boys P.O.V…

":0 She wouldn't like me right?...Right?"

"Riiiiighhhttt." Says Kiba winking.

"I.Hate.You.All."…

Girls P.O.V…

"Z-Zaku?! N-no way!" Kin says almost fainting.

"Kin, its truth. So honesty." Says Ino winking.

"-Sigh- Yes, its Zaku." Kin says blushing. The rest of the girls squeal…

Boys P.O.V…

-Zaku faints-

"-Blinks- Is he alright?" says Naruto poking him.

"Dobe. He'll be fine."…

Girl P.O.V…

"Awwww. Our little Kin is growing up!" Says Tenten laughing.

"Shut it! Whats my dare?" Kin says death glaring everyone.

"We'll get through all the truth questions and leave the dares 'till last. Okay Ten, same question as Kin!" says Sakura smiling.

"Me? Um, well…"

"Please don't say you're not telling us because its Lee." Kin says smirking. But it makes a certain boys ear twitch un-controllably.

"-Sigh- Its…Neji."…

Boys P.O.V…

-Cricket, cricket-

"Go figure." Says Kiba blinking. But Nejis ear finally stops twitching…

"Troublesome. This is troublesome. Girls are troublesome. Im leaving."

"Wait Shikamaru! Its Inos turn!"

"And I'm troublesomely back."...

Girls P.O.V...

"My turn?! NOOOOOOO!!ooo..."

"Oh chillax pig. Now whos your crush?"

"WAIIIITTT!"

"What is it this time Temari?" questions an impatient Kin.

"Its Sasuke isn't it? Your like, one of his fangirls."

"HAHA! That's where you're wrong! Me being Sasukes fangirl was only a cover up so I could make the person I really liked jealous!!"

"So w-whos the p-person you really like then?" asks a now curious Hinata.

"Der! Its my Shikamaru of-course!! –Cricket, cricket- What? Its not my fault I'm more open then you girls!!" All the girls just sweat drop at that.

Boys P.O.V...

"It's a drag. But whatever."

"Dude, you don't CARE that she likes you?!" asks a shocked Kiba with a sort of o.O expression.

"Oh come on. If I cared about everything that has happened to me in my life, I wouldn't think everything was troublesome."

"O...kay..." says Zaku backing away slowly...

Girl P.O.V...

"So...Sakura... SPILL!!"

"Well Ino...WHO THE FUDGE DO YOU THINK?!"

"Eheh. Sasuke?"

"NO SHIT MRS.SHERLOCK! But I don't like him for the reasons people think I like him. Ive known Sasuke almost my whole life and when you get to know him, hes actually a pretty nice guy. People just think hes a gay emo bastard with no life, but I know him better then that."

"-Cough-butheisagayemobastard-cough-." jokes Kin making everybody laugh.

Boy P.O.V...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! KINS GOT YA THERE TEME!!"

"..."

"Teme?"

"..."

"-Sweat drop- I knew it, he IS a Teme!"

"..._Sakura likes me just for me?_" thinks Sasuke while smirking.

Girl P.O.V...

"Second last! Here comes HiiiiiiiNATA!"

"-Sweat drop- Do I r-really have to say who I like Ino?"

"Of course! Now say it!!"

"-Sigh- ATTHEMOMENTILIKENARUTO!!"

"-Blinks- You do?" says Tenten...blinking...

"How the heck could you understand what she just said!!" asks Inowith an o.O expression. (The exact same as Kibas! :P)

"Come on, I'm her best friend. I know what she says whenever she says something that just sounds like blah blah blah! She said she likes Naruto." All the girls just aww making Hinata blush.

Boys P.O.V...

"Me? Out of all the guys out there she likes me?"

"Do anything to her and your dead Uzamaki."

"Dobe, listen to me for a second. She obviously likes you because you inspire her so much. You see how much she looks up to you and admires you."

"Yeah... you're right for once Teme!!"

"...hurt her physically or mentally and you're dead."

Girl P.O.V...

"Okay Temari, lucky last! Now, who is your crush?"

"Okay before I tell all the girls Ino, can I saying something first?"

"Permission granted."

"Okay. You can come out now...BOYS!" says Temari and then laughs her butt off.

"BOYS?!" the rest of the girls scream.

'_o.o Bus...ted...'_ they all think at once and climbing the window into Sakuras bedroom whilst scratching the back of their heads sheepishly.

"WHAT THE FUDGE WHAT YOU DOING OUT THERE?!" screams an anger infused Kin.

"Eheh. Eavesdropping..." replies Zaku looking down.

"EAVESDROPPING?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" screams an anger infused Tenten.

"Hn. For blackmail..." replies Neji looking down.

"BLACKMAIL?! IF YOU WANT BALCKMAIL SNEAK INTO OUR ROOMS AND STEAL OUR DIARIES FOR CRIDES SAKE!" screams an anger infused Sakura.

"Tried that already..." replies Sasuke looking down.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU'RE ALL BITCHES! AND YES I KNOW YOUR BOYS!" screams an anger infuse Ino.

"Troublesome. Look, we're sorry okay..." says Shikamaru looking down.

"I s-still don't u-understand why you did t-this." Says Hinata sadly.

"Look, we said we were sorry! Please forgive us!" says Naruto pleading. Of-course, all this was happening while Kiba and Temari were laughing their butts off.

"I'd really appreciate if you got out of my room now." Says Sakura about to cry. They all nod and climb back out the bedroom window leaving the girls just standing there silently waiting for something to happen...

BWA HA! I'm leaving it on a dramatic ending!! Make a sequel? Tell me and I'll decide that :) And Im going now!! Buh-bye!!...


End file.
